


辮子、毛茛與命運

by mapleandpulse



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandpulse/pseuds/mapleandpulse
Summary: 傑洛特最不需要的就是有人和他相伴，但他沒有拒絕亞斯克爾永無止盡的歌聲。這幾年下來，他已經習慣了在自己搞砸事情時，亞斯克爾會坐在他身旁，告訴他，雖然有些事正在走向世界盡頭，但同時，有些事永遠不會。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	辮子、毛茛與命運

他把一條白色辮子放在石碑下的時候，天上無數個黑影聚成烏雲，開始下起雨來。不遠處的一匹棕馬大力地噴了一口氣，似乎想吸引主人的注意力，但披著黑色大衣的男子並沒有回頭，直到那條辮子被雨水浸濕，雪白的顏色漸漸與土壤融為一體為止。

他不相信宗教，也不相信所有號稱擁有力量的神祇。包括年輕時待在艾蘭德的梅莉特列神殿休養的那段期間，祭司長南娜卡細心照料著自己身上那些慘不忍睹的傷勢，嘴裡喃喃念著禱告與祈福之詞，希望陷入嚴重昏迷的他能夠從血泊之中甦醒。幾十年過去了，每次回去那座神殿，對方總會在他們拌嘴時說，要不是有梅莉特列女神的保佑，他才不會今日的人生。是，他很感謝南娜卡的幫助，也尊重她的信仰，但他的認知與其他人不同。他認為自然才是一切的主宰，若當中有神祕的力量左右這個世界，那也僅只是人類不切實際的妄想，將這股力量人格化而創造出來的產物。  
儘管他不屑命運的安排，但他相信劍。正如所有經過他身旁、或是聽說過獵魔士白狼名聲的人們所知的，一把鐵劍與一把銀劍是利維亞的傑洛特的必帶裝備。前者是由隕石所鑄造的，負責砍殺人形種族與部分怪物；後者則是針對特定超自然生物的剋星。劍是他唯一寄託的東西，他的食物、他的工作、他的生命，與他存在的意義。  
所以，當人們謠傳獵魔士是天生的冷血動物、是沒有任何情感，只在乎錢幣拿在手中重量的變種人時，傑洛特從不反駁。但人們沒想到的是，他曾經也是個滿懷熱忱的少年，期望自己是被人需要的，認為自己有職責維護這個世界的正義，直到他發現，當他用兩把劍殺戮恐怖魔獸的同時，也用兩把劍換得無數眼神投射而來的嫌惡與恐懼。成為獵魔士不是他的選擇，但現實總是殘酷的，於是他拋下信條，不再介入不屬於他的事物，像一把劍銳利、冰冷而無情。

閃電恰好落在對面的山頂上，烏雲繚繞的天光中發出轟隆一聲巨響。黑衣男轉身走向他的馬匹，俐落地一腳躍上馬背。

說起劍，傑洛特的劍術技巧可謂大師級別，擁有皮魯埃特劍術風格的他，揮劍的動作就如舞蹈家一般優雅華麗，除了每一擊都是敏捷且致命，還能以極快的速度擊擋迎面而來的箭矢，身手像隻燕子般輕巧。不過，隨著時間過去，他那頭白色長髮越來越長，就算將上層綁起來也偶爾會妨礙他的動作。這個時候他會一把抓起自己的頭髮，並用劍身毫不猶豫一刀割下過長的部分，幾十年來一向如此。

但從那天開始，一切有了轉變。  
「我知道，」他拍了拍馬兒的側面，「我也還記得……」

／

替小魚兒洗刷完畢後，他甩掉手上的水珠，把一撮黏在側臉上的白髮撥開。  
他皺起眉，金色眸子瞄向接近手肘的髮尾，上次整理長度的時候已是半年前的事了，於是他將鐵劍從劍鞘中拔出來。清脆的金屬聲迴盪在靜謐的森林裡。綠樹濃蔭高挺，陽光從縫隙中竄出，腳邊的石頭上還留存著前不久清理戰利品的血跡，漸漸被一旁的小河沖淡。  
傑洛特低下頭，左手繞到頸部後方盡力抓起全部的長髮，並將劍擺在上面。雖然看不見，但敏銳的五官讓他能輕鬆找到準確的位置。才正準備斬斷的那一刻，卻被亞斯克爾的叫喊聲打斷了。

「嘿——傑洛特，等一下！你想幹什麼？不要告訴我你要用那把嚇人的劍傷害那頭美麗的秀髮，實在太不值得了。傑洛特，你有很多優點，但珍惜自己顯然不是你的強項之一。放下你的劍，過來坐這裡。」  
是的，亞斯克爾，浮誇自滿又兼具天真性格的吟遊詩人，立志成為傑洛特冒險旅程的紀錄者。他兩手抱著花草和果實，從幾公尺遠的地方看見傑洛特的行為後開始朝他奔過來，辛辛苦苦採集的幾顆莓果便因此掉落在地，但似乎比起那幾個野莓，他更在乎傑洛特的長髮。  
「原來你活了幾百年都是這樣修剪頭髮的？難怪總是參差不齊又粗糙，我都想為它們哀悼了。但幸運的是，你不只遇到了一位會歌頌你名聲的吟遊詩人，還遇到了專業有素的髮型設計師！我的天，真是才華洋溢。別呆站在那裡，傑洛特，快過來。」  
亞斯克爾將花草和果實放在魯特琴旁邊，拍了拍手把細碎的枝葉弄乾淨。他面目笑意，身穿繡著蕾絲的藍色外衣沒有扣上，隨著雀躍的步伐左右擺盪。見傑洛特還拿著劍、紋風不動地站在原地盯著自己看，詩人嘖了一聲，嘴裡嚷嚷念著模糊不清的話語，一邊推著傑洛特到一塊大石頭旁讓他坐下。  
傑洛特的鐵劍很輕盈，連亞斯克爾都可以不用費太多力氣拿起它。他從獵魔士的手中強行接過劍，將之放置在一旁的草堆中。傑洛特看起來有些不悅，但沒有多說什麼。  
「聽好了，這位客人，」亞斯克爾移動到傑洛特的背後，裝模作樣地擺架子，「在奧克森福特的時候我學得可不只有歷史和地理，那邊的女孩教了我各式各樣的編髮技巧，這可讓我在泡妞這行吃香得很……但令人感傷的是，我的謬思女神德絲黛兒還是不領情。啊！上天，我到底是做錯了什麼？命運對我做了什麼？命運又是什麼呢。」

他輕輕地用手指梳開雜亂打結的白髮，動作溫和小心。傑洛特感覺得到亞斯克爾的指尖穿過他的頭髮，撫過他裸露的後頸，向上滑至髮根處再緩慢地梳下，直到它們都變得柔順，落在寬厚的肩背上。多年來的彈琴生涯讓詩人的指腹留下長期壓弦所產生的繭，稍微粗糙些，但他的觸碰仍是不變的溫暖。傑洛特閉上眼睛。微風吹過樹梢，發出一陣颯颯的聲響。

受到獵魔士試煉的影響，他的記性是出奇的好，幾十年前發生的事情仍舊歷歷在目。像是小時候聽維瑟米爾敘述關於鮮血與愛情的爛笑話；或是第一次、也是唯一一次的伸張正義的愚蠢行為；抑或是伯勞鳥公主最後躺在他懷中死去時，眼神漸漸黯淡的模樣。但他不會特別記得自己的歲數，更不用說在意像獵魔士這樣的變種人能夠活多久了。他不必、也不會在乎。

附近的草叢發出聲響，傑洛特睜開眼，轉頭看向右方的小魚兒，她正低頭嗅著亞斯克爾採回來的果實。  
「唉，傑洛特！不要動。」於是他的頭被硬生生轉回正面。

早在五年前從精靈王費拉凡德瑞的地盤逃出來後，亞斯克爾就問過傑洛特的年紀了——出於禮貌問候，他當時是這麼說。不過傑洛特沒有回答他，那沒有必要，因為他很清楚，沒有任何一個頭腦正常的人喜歡待在他的身邊，甘願與他上山下海、走過世界的盡頭，在陰森無光的峽谷中被食屍鬼包圍，還得承受目睹喝下藥水的獵魔士瞳孔覆蓋整個虹膜的驚駭。所以他以為這位聒噪的吟遊詩人總有一天會受不了他的沉默與恐怖經歷，帶著魯特琴頭也不回地離去。  
的確，亞斯克爾有時候會消失不見。可能是在城鎮大街上彈奏歌唱，去某間旅館和女人纏綿不清，然後被鐵漢和爵士追著討打。更多時候是回去奧克森福特找他的伯爵夫人德絲黛兒，順便旁聽幾堂學院課程，儘管他早已以最優秀的成績畢業。但每隔一陣子，亞斯克爾又會像最討人歡心的禮物一樣出現在面前。他總是能找到傑洛特的下落，一次又一次地回到他的身邊。  
「我的意思是，你要去哪裡，我就去哪裡。」有一天亞斯克爾回來的時候這麼回答傑洛特的疑問，喝下一口從維吉馬帶過來的李子酒。「我可以和你作伴。」[1]

傑洛特最不需要的就是有人和他相伴。但他沒有拒絕亞斯克爾永無止盡的歌聲，為他唱出一個又一個非由尊敬打造的歷史傳奇。這幾年下來，他已經習慣了自己時常要在亞斯克爾大喊他名字的時候出手救援，走在亞斯克爾前頭替他斬除妖魔鬼怪和滋事分子。傑洛特也習慣了在自己搞砸事情時，亞斯克爾會坐在他身旁，告訴他，雖然有些事正在走向世界盡頭，但同時，有些事永遠不會。

他真的不需要有人和他作伴。

「……不曉得一百年之後，這個世界還需不需要我的音樂。傑洛特，你有在聽嗎？我在想啊，如果有一天人們不需要吟遊詩人的時候，我就要去雷達尼亞當園丁，種玫瑰花或洋甘菊之類的，不然就是去城堡擔任夫人們的髮型師……」  
傑洛特哼笑一聲。然後亞斯克爾開始編辮子，手指靈巧地在白髮之間舞動，好像編髮如歌唱一樣難不倒吟遊詩人的聰明頭腦。  
這時傑洛特才知道詩人想做什麼。那是一條簡單編織而成的三股辮，一根頭髮也沒有漏掉，整齊地沿著獵魔士的背部直直垂下。當亞斯克爾宣布大功告成時，傑洛特悶哼一聲，抬手將辮子往前一拉仔細查看。  
「嘿，小心點！你太粗魯了，弄亂了我可不重綁。」  
傑洛特審視完畢後，再度悶哼一聲，站起身走向小魚兒。辮子隨著他的步伐左右擺晃，與金黃色的光線相互輝映。他開始整理小魚兒身上的鞍袋與裝備，準備重新啟程搜尋下一樁委託工作。  
「噢，好吧，連個謝謝都沒有嗎？」亞斯克爾對著傑洛特的背影喊著，得到的回應是小魚兒的嘶鳴聲。「這五年內我救過你多少次命？把白狼的聲譽吹捧上天、幫你採食物和藥材回來，還替你整理你雜亂無章的白髮。真是！卡爾．默罕出品的獵魔士都這麼不知感激嗎？」見傑洛特已經躍上小魚兒的背，亞斯克爾噘起唇，一邊把果實和藥草裝進袋裡，一邊生氣地朝天大聲宣告：「我對天發誓，為了懲罰你的無禮行徑，我再也不會幫你編那該死美麗的頭髮了！」

／

事實是，他會。後來編髮成為了他們之間的傳統，傑洛特不再用劍隨隨便便割下他的白髮，而亞斯克爾每次設計都比上次來得更加複雜。不只是單純的一條辮子，有時候是用麻花辮編法而成的半頭造型；也有時先是在兩耳旁綁出幾條小辮子，最後再全部綁成一束低馬尾，這種編法特別會在傑洛特當天準備斬殺怪物時派上用場，讓愈留愈長的白髮不再妨礙到他的動作。如果長度實在太長了，亞斯克爾就會用剪刀替他修剪。  
接下來的十年都是這麼過的。在漫長的旅途中，這是少數能讓傑洛特放鬆的事情。亞斯克爾會一邊哼著新創作的歌詞，一邊編著傑洛特的長髮，本人則坐著磨利他的雙面劍刃，偶爾來杯啤酒下肚。多虧了亞斯克爾堅持在頭髮上抹拭精油，四周會飄著淡果香的氣味，聞起來使人身心舒暢，或許這也是今日酒館稀奇地沒有紛爭的原因之一。噢，除了亞斯克爾「不小心」把啤酒灑在隔壁客人的衣服上那次。傑洛特很快就解決了。沒事。

「那才不叫沒事！」亞斯克爾走出酒館的時候大聲說道。傑洛特關起木門，轉身和詩人對視，那雙湛藍的眼神裡的火焰在跳動。「我可以自己處理好，用不著你的幫忙，而且傑洛特，你難道不生氣嗎？」  
傑洛特挑起眉。在酒館後方是一片雜草叢生之地，再過去便是科拉克的海邊地帶，仔細看還能瞧見船隻在遠方航行。此時正是太陽西下的時刻，夕陽染紅了雲彩，波光閃著金色光芒。  
「為什麼不讓我好好痛罵那群畜生一頓？他們嘲笑我精心設計的髮型，用骯髒字眼唾棄你的職業，還叫你怪物？吐他們一口唾沫也只是剛剛好而已！」因為憤怒的催化使亞斯克爾不自禁地亂揮手臂，「隔著這道門我還是可以聽見他們的笑聲，愚蠢的東西！」  
儘管亞斯克爾的臉頰氣得脹紅，但或許是黃昏的緣故，他的臉龐同樣有著橙色的溫柔，像是夕陽把它最後的光輝灑向人間。

對於那群混帳的惡言相向，傑洛特倒是一點都不生氣，畢竟他很早就習慣了所有人對他的憎惡，這可能是他遇到的第五百次了。什麼令人尊敬又偉大的獵魔士，根本是個下三流的職業，只是個屁；怪物愈來愈少，現在已經所剩無幾了，而你們正是自己的罪魁禍首；白頭髮的，你以為頭上那幾個辮子可以把我們嚇得屁滾尿流？笑死人了，小姑娘，快滾回你的惡魔洞穴裡吧；是啊，快滾，不要在人類的地盤上撒野，這裡永遠都不會有你的位置，地獄才是你真正的歸屬，你這沒有感情的冷血怪物。

怪物。

傑洛特不在意這個稱呼，反倒很欣慰自己不被與人類混為一談。人類才是這個世界上最邪惡的生物，他們屠殺精靈，將地盤占為己有，建立龐大的帝國之後卻又自相殘殺。所以傑洛特寧可與妖魔鬼怪打交道，也不願參與人類矛盾的鬥爭之中……這個嘛，他後來發現自己無可避免地捲入一場驚天動魄的政治糾葛。但那是後話了。  
他們盲目跟從，從不看清所面對的事物；他們崇拜神祇，相信世間有命運和真理，相信善惡之分的道理，卻未能察覺自己也是屬於惡的那方。  
但人類也不全然都是如此。  
比如說，亞斯克爾是人類。雖然他有時會納悶，為何過了十多年了，亞斯克爾仍舊與在酒館初識的相貌一模一樣。他還記得當年亞斯克爾靠在柱子上試圖展現自己的搭訕魅力，然後發現眼前之人是獵魔士白狼時的興奮表情。那時他的年紀還不及獵魔士的四分之一，那雙湛藍眼眸中卻絲毫沒有一點嫌惡與恐懼。  
「我當年正值青春年華啊，」有天他們解決完一樁在尼姆那爾山谷的委託，正於山林中生火休息時，亞斯克爾這麼回憶道，「誰知道未來會發生什麼事？人生就是要勇於冒險才能在這歷史洪流中活得盡興。傑洛特，有些事現在不做，或許下一秒上天開了個致命的玩笑，就再也沒有機會實現而遺憾終生。」

傑洛特的長髮會呈現漂亮的波浪狀，當他在晚上拆掉辮子之後。亞斯克爾自豪地表示這一切都是他的傑作，不但編出了整齊又美麗的辮子，又附帶了像海濤般的雪白捲髮。他甚至覺得可以加上一些花花草草來點綴它們。傑洛特悶哼一聲，沒有阻饒亞斯克爾豐富的想像力，他專心搗著烏頭和小米草。科拉克的夜幕安靜而深邃，柔和的月色伴著微風，輕輕吹拂他的白髮。因為鄰近海邊，他還聞得到些許海風的味道。

「你不是冷血怪物。」  
他們躺在草地上。還沒入睡的亞斯克爾望著科拉克的星星，地上的火光照亮他的側臉。傑洛特也只是靜靜地把玩頸上的狼徽章。他也還沒入睡。  
「那群酒館的混帳是錯的。你不是冷血怪物，」亞斯克爾重複強調，轉過頭看向身旁的傑洛特。「什麼被剝奪情感、什麼眼中只有金錢之類的鬼扯，我不相信那些。」  
他的吟遊詩人是出了名的傻，只有他的吟遊詩人才會在手無寸鐵之際惹怒幾個壯漢，也只有他的吟遊詩人才會不相信殺戮是獵魔士唯一的使命。他就是那些人口中的冷血怪物，永遠是布拉維肯的屠夫。  
「不，你不是。」他的吟遊詩人堅定地說。傑洛特稍稍歪過頭迎上對方的視線。「我跟在你的身邊十五年了，傑洛特，我應該有資格說自己是少數了解你的人之一……不，不不不，不要擺出那種表情，你知道我是對的。也就是說，我想我有必要制止你再繼續怨嘆你的悲劇性人生。是，你既殺怪物又會殺人，全身上下漆黑得就像個死神，尤其帶著那兩把可怕的劍時。但你不像劍一樣冰冷無情，傑洛特，你有人性。至少我的感受是如此。」  
「他們說獵魔士都是沒有感情的生物，地獄才是你們的歸屬，我當時第一個想法是：『去你媽的地獄！』我真的很生氣，我沒辦法想像你不感到憤怒，還是說你習慣了？傑洛特，他們是錯的，你不是怪物，更不是個冷血的人。如果你真沒有情感的話，為什麼要放那個長羊角的魔鬼一條活路？為什麼出面阻止卡蘭特女王殺死刺蝟頭騎士？」

為什麼接受一位吟遊詩人出現在你的生命裡？

「我會為你譜出最棒的歌曲，直到那些蠢貨下地獄死掉為止。」一陣沉默之後，亞斯克爾閉上眼。「明天去馬里博爾之前，提醒我要去多利安附近。那裡有世界最美的玫瑰，一定很襯你的頭髮。」  
傑洛特以為亞斯克爾還會講些什麼大道理或各種花語意義，卻只聽見柴火燃燒的細微聲響。他轉過頭，發現他的吟遊詩人已經抱著魯特琴睡著了，但遠方的船隻還在航行。

／

亞斯克爾是個說到做到的吟遊詩人。隔天他便開始替傑洛特的辮子綁上花朵，通常是隨處可摘的毛茛，畢竟傑洛特時常殺個水怪之後頭上的花就不翼而飛了，亞斯克爾為了減少支出只好放棄不易取得的玫瑰。黃色的毛茛比他想像得還要配獵魔士雪白的長髮，他甚至形容傑洛特像是神仙下凡一般，「只要你那身像死亡降臨的全黑服裝換成明亮的衣裳。依我判斷，最好是白色的絲綢材質，然後下擺可以用蕾絲……好的，我閉嘴。」  
傑洛特注意到旁人對自己頭髮造型的眼光，但他不在乎。走在村莊或城鎮，他知道幾個路人會對那條別著花瓣的辮子指指點點，摀嘴竊語，甚至放聲大笑，但他不在乎。他不指望有人能明白這一切為什麼會發生，就像他也不期待有人能理解，為什麼兩個性格差異如此大的人，能夠和彼此作伴二十年。

他自己也無法理解。

「嘿，你看，連小孩都覺得你很親近呢！」  
以前孩童看見他，不是嚇得逃走，就是僵在原地大哭，然後大人就會跑來抱住自家孩子，並對他露出那個熟悉到不行的嫌惡表情。但或許是花朵的功效，現在的孩子甚至聚集在一起傻傻地盯著他瞧，像是在好奇背上的那把劍可不可以借來玩。傑洛特皺起眉，他不喜歡這種感覺，於是用銳利的金眸凶狠地瞪回去，孩童們就一哄而散了。正準備向小孩展現歌喉與演奏技巧的亞斯克爾對此表示強烈抗議，跟在傑洛特的後方滔滔不絕地指責。

「我說啊，傑洛特，或許養小孩不是個爛主意？」亞斯克爾說，看著傑洛特把小魚兒背上的貨卸下來，「你知道我的意思。那個驚奇之子現在幾歲了？十歲？還記得你當時穿得像個絲綢商人坐在卡蘭特女王身旁吧？而我則站在最矚目的鎂光燈之下，每個甜美的女孩都巴不得摟著我的腰與我共舞……光陰荏苒，歲月如梭，可不是嗎？」  
傑洛特牽著小魚兒到井口邊，撈出兩桶水擺在一旁，並把皮革袋子塞在亞斯克爾的懷裡。他捲起袖子開始替坐騎清理。時間對他來說只是如煙，十年，五十年，一百年，都是如此。獵魔士不會惋惜過去，他們只需要收錢辦事，聽從理智的聲音，試圖不要被怪物殺死就足夠了。

他從不回頭看。

「聽著，我知道你是個無神論者，不相信宗教，更不相信命運。但你自己也說過反抗命運的下場會有多悽慘。仇恨爭端、血腥衝突、國家滅亡、愛人死去……如果這發生在你身上那該怎麼辦？坐以待斃？換作是我有驚奇之子的話，我可不會像你一樣不負責任還棄嬰……」見傑洛特停下手邊工作轉頭送他一記犀利的眼神，亞斯克爾只好拿著皮革袋子往大道離去，途中悶悶地抱怨著：「固執脾氣還不懂感激。我怎麼還學不會……」

／

亞斯克爾從市集回來的時候已經入夜了。古列塔城鎮的邊緣地帶沒有照明，所以傑洛特施了咒語將一個廢棄油燈重新點燃，火光微弱，但足以讓亞斯克爾找到回來的地點。傑洛特坐在破舊的屋瓦旁沉思，拿在手上的酒袋輕輕晃了晃。他聽見吟遊詩人歸返的腳步，還有口中哼著的歌聲。那雙長靴摩擦著石子路，步伐永遠那麼輕盈而愉悅。  
「傑洛特，你一定猜不到我發現了什麼！」亞斯克爾藏在背後的手戲劇性地轉了個大圈，接著把一個沾滿泥濘的舊酒壺擺在傑洛特眼前。「魔法封印！鎮尼！我們來許願！」亞斯克爾興奮地喊道。本以為傑洛特會搶走酒壺然後開始爆氣，沒想到對方只是冷靜地抬頭看了他一眼，又低下頭玩弄他的狼徽章。「好吧，我騙你的，它只是一個普通的酒壺。」亞斯克爾悻悻然地說，一臉無趣。「忘了你有那個什麼魔法感應的技能。」  
他盯著沉默不語的傑洛特好一會兒後，把酒壺丟在一旁，然後在傑洛特身邊坐下。「說真的，」亞斯克爾打開皮革袋子，取出裡頭的魚乾、麵包和蘋果汁。「現在給你三個願望，你會想實現什麼？不，先不要回答，好好用你那頑固的腦袋思考。如果是我的話，老樣子，首先是讓瓦鐸馬克斯從此不能再說話。中風而死實在太便宜他了。再來，令人心碎的是，上次回去奧克森福特的時候德絲黛兒已經有歸屬了，再也不可能和我在一起了，所以我希望她能過得快樂的同時，讓那個搶走她的男爵被雷劈死。最後一個願望……」  
亞斯克爾將麵包剝成兩半，一半塞進自己的嘴裡，另一半拿給傑洛特，但對方並沒有伸手接過去。他皺起眉，發出一陣含糊的聲音，一邊努力讓口中的麵包吞下去。

「傑洛特，你還好嗎？」  
油燈裡的魔法火光閃動了一下。傑洛特微微轉過頭，看見那雙湛藍的眼睛充滿了擔憂。他的嘴角沾著方才的麵包碎屑，雙手手指不停地交互搓揉著。那是只有在詩人緊張、焦慮或不知所措的時候才會下意識顯露出來的動作，傑洛特對此再清楚不過了。  
「……別只顧盯著我，說說話啊？」

沉默是金。但沉默也有代價。亞斯克爾是對的，世人確實是錯的，獵魔士從來沒有被剝奪情感，甚至比起人類更具有洞察人心的能耐。他理解為什麼蘭菲莉願意耗盡年華只為向史特哥堡一人復仇，理解為什麼葉妮芙甘願承受死亡的後果以換取擁有一切的微小可能性，理解為什麼尼維倫的詛咒最終破除的方法是令人不勝唏噓的童話，也理解為什麼自己會受到來自四面八方的惡毒言語和恐懼眼神，但他卻不能理解為什麼亞斯克爾能夠一次又一次地回到他身邊。這個疑惑已經纏繞在他的心頭二十年，他納悶自己是否會有獲得解答的一天。  
他們仍互相對望著。  
傑洛特突然想起亞斯克爾的第三個願望尚未說出口。亞斯克爾會想實現什麼呢，或許是成為民間流傳盛讚的首席詩人？他不確定。他的吟遊詩人到底想要什麼？

「你，利維亞的傑洛特，我曾說過你的身上充滿了死亡、命運、英雄與心碎的氣息——別急著否認，這的確是事實，」吟遊詩人決定打破這個漫長的沉默，舉起一根手指，「但我沒有說出來的是，你那身死神制服、可怕劍刃與銳利且發出寒光的琥珀眼眸之中，卻藏有一股溫柔的倔強。沒有，我沒有在作詞。你先聽我說完行不行？」亞斯克爾硬是把手中的麵包塞進傑洛特的嘴裡。  
「儘管你常嘲諷人類矛盾又愚蠢的行為，說那是擁有人性的後果，但自己卻也不知不覺做了相似的事情。你會因為委託人是老弱可憐的婦孺而選擇不收取報酬，也不會無恥地接受大臣的誘惑直接殺死斯奇嘉公主。喔對，你更是奮不顧身跑去營救已經走火入魔的瘋狂女巫——順帶一提，那大概是我這生看過最愚蠢的行為了。」亞斯克爾翻了一個白眼，假裝沒看到還嚼著麵包的傑洛特投射過來的瞪視。「獵魔士才不幹這些與自己無關的事，而你卻選擇介入這一切。」  
「所以，別自怨自艾、陷入情緒的漩渦裡了。」亞斯克爾拍掉手中的麵包屑，向傑洛特露出大大的笑容。「就如某個偉大的吟遊詩人說過，雖然有些事正在走向世界盡頭，但同時，有些事永遠不會。」他頓了下，突然像想到什麼似的，「你知道我是怎麼讓情緒平靜下來的嗎？」

傑洛特還沒有回答，亞斯克爾便轉而面向他，然後傾身，靠近對方的胸口。他的雙手環過獵魔士的頸部，將已經解開辮子的長髮全部撥到傑洛特的右肩前方，讓波浪白髮垂在黑色盔甲上。四周是塵埃與土塊，傑洛特只聞到了殘留在亞斯克爾唇上的蘋果香。  
「編髮。」他笑得開懷，位置向前挪了幾吋，膝蓋抵在傑洛特的大腿上。「每次替你編髮，不知為何心情便會很愉悅很快活，彷彿那些令人哀傷、憤怒和惋嘆的人事物都已成雲煙，而且新的旋律和歌詞靈感也隨之乍現，簡直太神奇。說真的，替你編髮已經有十多年了吧？你知道，傑洛特，我沒有辦法幹這行一輩子，剛好現在是個讓你自己嘗試的好時機，不是嗎？注意看這，客人，專業的髮型大師要傳授獨家秘技了……」

後來亞斯克爾說了什麼，他不太記得了，倒是火光映在亞斯克爾右頰上的畫面記得可清晰。暖橙色，像五年前他們在科拉克海邊休憩過夜時的夕陽，當時對方還說要為他譜出最棒的歌曲，不曉得亞斯克爾還記不記得這個誓言。當事人專心地看著傑洛特的白髮，手指在上頭纏繞著，口中念著什麼要把頭髮分成三等份之類的話，似乎沒有發覺傑洛特的眼睛比廢棄油燈裡的魔法火焰還要炙熱。  
「……把右邊這條與中間交錯……綁起來，然後就大功告成了！」亞斯克爾歡呼一聲。傑洛特低頭看著對方的手指結束了在自己長髮上的舞姿，轉眼間已經編出三條精細的三股辮。「好了，現在換你試試。」

傑洛特承認自己有時候是個自私鬼。以前身在卡爾．默罕初次進行野草的試煉時，他總鬧著脾氣跑給維瑟米爾追，把桌上的酒瓶餐盤摔碎於地，試圖逃離那偏遠陌生的地方。他不擅與人作伴，總是把所有關心他的人推到高牆外頭，獨自流浪，但那道銅牆鐵壁卻在遇見亞斯克爾之後瓦解了。他突然闖進他的世界，活像是認識了一輩子。  
「古列塔。」當傑洛特剛將長髮分好三束時，亞斯克爾突然說道。「這裡是古列塔，我們相識的地方！難怪我剛才一直覺得那幾條街道很熟悉。我還記得你像個可憐的獨行俠坐在角落，告訴我歌曲裡的生物不存在。接著一起去山中找那隻長著羊角的惡魔，還被精靈們五花大綁！你記得嗎？」亞斯克爾大笑，「說實話，一開始我以為你只是個沉思不語的異鄉漢子，被妻子趕出家門而表情臭得要命，但我喜歡。」  
傑洛特開始將三束頭髮互相交錯，金眸卻看向正沉浸在回憶中的詩人。  
「嘿！其實我們也是命運牽絆下的產物吧？二十年前在古列塔相識，如今我們回到這片土地，大啖麵包與果汁，魔法火焰燃燒著盛夏的黑夜。我覺得我應該來寫個獵魔士白狼與他的吟遊詩人命運之歌了……等一下，傑洛特，你整個弄錯了！剛剛到底有沒有在聽我教導大師秘技啊？」亞斯克爾鼓起臉頰氣呼呼地說著，撥開傑洛特的手指，重新替他整理長髮，「編髮不是說說那麼簡單，要用心去感受整個過程才行，我一直以來都是這麼做的……唉，傑洛特，如果你不追隨自己的心，最後一定會恨死自己的。」

／

兩年後，他才知道亞斯克爾是對的，一直以來都是對的。所以當他意識到他的吟遊詩人永遠離開了，再也不像以往那樣回到他身邊之後，他拔出鐵劍用力地割斷他的辮子，像他恨他自己那樣用力。  
「……我怎麼可能不記得。」他說，棕馬以噴氣作為回應。黑色大衣因為落雨而溼了大半。他回頭看向那塊石碑，旁邊的毛茛微微向地傾倒，彷彿在向他道別。

他以前從不回頭看。

2020/02/14 FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 原著小說《最後的願望》第二〇六頁。


End file.
